


Spellbound

by AlternateMew



Series: Skyrim's Sprout [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: For the first time since she was exiled from Fort Dawnguard, Sprout returns in search of knowledge.





	

 

It was time. Sprout had some books to bring to the College of Winterhold, and a delivery of alchemy ingredients for someone in Riften. This took her far away from home, but she had close ties at the college and friends in Riften.

 

But there was another matter of business she had. She's been putting it off for a while, the trip would be dangerous. Thinking she might need backup, she asked her friend and fellow student Onmund to come along on a trip South. She had helped the boy recover a staff that got into the wrong hands, so surely he could vouch for her not being any sort of villain. After delivering the ingredients, it was time to start the real quest.

 

She got to thinking along the way. Does Onmund know? If he doesn't, how would he react to knowing? And would he really vouch for her if he found out? The incident at Saarthal seems to have upset him. Perhaps, that fresh in his mind, he'd be too frightened by the news and turn against her.

 

Perhaps... perhaps it would be better to do this alone. She thanked her friend for his company to Riften, and told him she would be fine on her own from here. After all, even if he did side with her, that might get him killed for being sympathetic. No, this was definitely a trial to take on alone. Thankfully the boy didn't protest. He was happy to return to Winterhold and continue with his magickal studies, not thinking to question the girl's sudden change of plans.

 

With Onmund headed the other way to the College, Sprout made way for a small, unassuming crack between the rocky hills near Riften. It was too narrow for her horse to fit through, so the rest of the trip would be truly on her own. She readied her Detect Life and Pacify spells, and checked the shadows for the time. It was midday, with the sun high in the sky. ' _Great_ ', she thought sarcastically, hoping that there wouldn't be too many people patrolling the grounds outside. She took a deep breath, and headed into Dayspring Canyon.

 

Carefully, she made her way up the path. Overuse of Detect Life would be unwise, so she relied mostly on sounds and her own stealth. With the path mostly deserted, she stopped at the waterfall. She had forgotten how beautiful it was there.

 

She'd had loved to stay and soak in the scenery longer, but more time spent lollygagging meant greater risk to her very life. One slip up could alert the entire fortress to her visit – something to be avoided at all costs. She tore her gaze from the peaceful pond and continued up the path. The first signs of life came into view.

 

Spotted, but not attacked, she became curious. A quick use of Detect Life revealed all but one in the group to be peaceful. The one who wasn't was busy at a cooking pot. Sprout cautiously approached, spell at the ready. It took a moment for the lady to realize they had a visitor, upon which time she pulled out her weapon immidiately. Without delay, Sprout cast her Pacify spell. As per her norm, she the started to converse once everyone around was calmed.

 

The blue-aura's people there were refugees who set up camp, hoping to get into Fort Dawngaurd for safety from vampire attacks. Apparently, they weren't allowed in. Vori, the one who attacked, appeared to be a member of the Dawngaurd who patrolled the grounds and, consequently, was the only one around to protect the people that Isran wouldn't allow in.

 

Isran. While Sprout was a bit shocked that the Dawngaurd wouldn't spare a room for people they should be protecting, it was less so after remembering what their leader was like. The guy wasn't exactly friendly. He was also someone to be aware of when entering the fort. Would Pacify be strong enough to calm the very leader of the Dawngaurd? She doubted that. He would be trouble.

 

With no one outside having what she was looking for, the young mer approached the doors to the fort. They were surprisingly unguarded. What's going on? Why are these guys so unprotected? Surely, there must be a whole slew of people waiting on the other side, ready to cause some inkshed the moment she opened the doors. Yes, that must be it. She opened the doors slowly and carefully, trying to remain as silent and unseen as possible. When she got through she found... nothing?

 

No one. Not a soul. The fort looked empty.

 

Well, now that she was indoors, it was safe to Detect Life. She found a gathering of four people in a dining area. Perhaps four at once would be too much. It would be wiser to see if anyone's alone first. On that thought, she explored a bit. Bran and Sceolang, the Dawngurds faithful huskies, were lying in their pen. She calmed the trained attack-dogs and spent a little time petting and playing with them. She couldn't resist the call of two adorable dogs, and the place was deserted enough. So why not?

 

When she was done playing with the pups, she made her way upstairs.There she found something completely unexpected: A torture room. In the Dawngaurd? Clearly well-used, too. There was ink all over the floor, and crimson-stained skulls and skeletons littering the area. Along with a massive supply of Nord Mead. Weren't these supposed to be “the good guys”? Why was his here?

 

With this unnerving discovery, in addition to the refused refugees out front, the Bosmer's respect for these people began to wane. She noticed another peculiarity; a severe lack of books. Shouldn't these guys focus a bit on learning? What were they doing trying to fight the immortal without any information? The few loose books scattered around the place had absolutely nothing to do with vampires. Even a single copy of _Immortal Ink_ in easy access would be good for them to have. Perhaps she should donate one?

 

Sprout began seriously questioning her impression of the Dawngaurd. She had thought they were well-intentioned extremists. Had Isran's leadership corrupted the cause? Are they truly just a band of cold-hearted murderers, hell-bent on destroying vampires for mere glory? The refugees? The torture room? The lack of research material?

 

Perish the thought. She'd dwell on it later. Besides, they couldn't be that unlearned. Books were the whole reason she had come, after all. Rumor had it they had research on some spells unheard of anywhere else. An accomplice of hers, a Khajiit, had mentioned that one of the members had written documentation on the spells and willingly shared copies of those notes. Sprout was going to get her hands on those spells if in any way she could.

 

She turned her focus bach to the search. Besides the huskies, the four in the dining hall were the only ones there. Surely, one of them knew about the spells. She snuck back down and waited to see if anyone would leave the group. She hadn't needed to wait long for one to migrate to a balcony watching over an empty pen. Once assured the others were out of earshot, she fired her spell.

 

A perfect shot. He wouldn't attack her now. She approached the man to see who it was and if he had any information. He turned to show his face and introduce himself. Her jaw dropped. The one she feared would be the only true danger in the whole place, pacified by a novice in the arts. She was speaking to one and only Isran.

 

She was almost disappointed. No, she  _was_ disappointed. This was supposed to be the most powerful man in the Dawngaurd. And he couldn't resist a little spell? Suddenly, the entire organization was a joke. She felt as though she could come and go as she pleased, with no worry about their special weapons or crossbows. They were ungaurded, understaffed, and underpowered. 

 

She chatted with the four a bit anyways. Isran offered to give her lessons in using heavy armor, and the remaining three had no information of note. The same orc that she saw at a tavern elsewhere in Skyrim was among them. He had been nearly threatening people to join the Dawngaurd, something about fighting the vampire menace or becoming their victim... that was quite some time ago. She didn't remember the details, just that the guy rubbed her the wrong way. And just look what became of the hyped-up organization.

 

No spells, no threat, and the only other option looked to be jumping in a pit labeled “Dead Drop Falls”. Somehow she doubted there would be any spell-selling Dawngaurd members down there. With the mission ending in disappointment, she helped herself to some fancy-looking fire bolts and a bunch of mushrooms growing around the drop, gave the huskies a farewell patting, and returned to the company of Queen Alfsigr.

 

~~~

 

_Gameplay Behind the Scenes:_

 

_I thought to bring Onmund for roleplay purposes, remembered that followers attack anything in sight and dismissed him._

 

_The goal was to sneak into Fort Dawnguard to try and find the merchant for the DG-exclusive spells. Turns out they can only be found during the quest “Destroy the Dawnguard”. I did Pacify the huskies for fun, and Isran without knowing it was him. Cue laughter at how pathetically easy he was to 'tame'. Found some “DG-side exclusive” bolts and took them._

 


End file.
